


snow on the window panes

by bisexualtelepath



Series: Irregularity: A D&D Group Chat AU [12]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, The Irregulars - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Slumber party!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualtelepath/pseuds/bisexualtelepath
Summary: Easy Bree-zy: okay folks, good news/bad newsEasy Bree-zy: good news: we have a snow dayEasy Bree-zy: bad news: we’re snowed inBongo Bastard: OH MY GODSBongo Bastard: WE CAN HAVE A S L U M BE R P A R T YG0neR0gue: We LITERALLY just woke up





	snow on the window panes

[December 14, 2018 7:02 A.M.]

 **Easy Bree-zy:** okay folks, good news/bad news

 **Easy Bree-zy:** good news: we have a snow day

 **Easy Bree-zy:** bad news: we’re snowed in

 **Orias:** Don’t we have a shovel? I could have sworn we had a shovel

 **Easy Bree-zy:** we lent it to Laz’s bard friends for shenanigans

 **Orias:** I vaguely remember this

 **Ranger Danger:** What is happening why are we up

 **Orias:** We have a snow day

 **Ranger Danger:** So go back to sleep

 **G0neR0gue:** its 7am please shut the fuck up

 **Bongo Bastard:** OH THAT’S SO MUCH SNOW

 **G0neR0gue:** bleh

 **Ranger Danger:** Can we really not get outside?

 **Orias:** Let me actually check the front door

 **Orias:** Gimme a sec

 **Easy Bree-zy:** I’m not tall enough to see above it

 **Easy Bree-zy:** so at least that much snow

 **Ranger Danger:**...Well

 **Ranger Danger:** That’s not saying much

 **Easy Bree-zy:** rude and also untrue

 **Bongo Bastard:** Wait Bree where are you?? Why is your bed empty???

 **Easy Bree-zy:** I’m making coffee and hot chocolate and the kettle is on for tea

 **Bongo Bastard:** ilysm

 **G0neR0gue:** Its… 7am….

 **Easy Bree-zy:** very perceptive, Kenna

 **Orias:** Alright so the front door is… pretty stuck

 **Orias:** We can sort of get in/out of the back door though, so walking Ookami shouldn’t be a huge issue

 **Ranger Danger:** I’ll be in the kitchen in a minute, someone make me Oolong?

 **Easy Bree-zy:** yeah I gotchu

 **Bongo Bastard:** OH MY GODS

 **Bongo Bastard:** WE CAN HAVE A S L U M BE R P A R T Y

 **Easy Bree-zy:**!!!OHMIGODS!!!!!

 **G0neR0gue:** We LITERALLY just woke up

 **Orias:** Also, we live together? Isn’t every night a slumber party?

 **Easy Bree-zy:** oh no, my sweet sweet dad

 **Bongo Bastard:** For shame, father

 **Easy Bree-zy:** while we may slumber every night

 **Easy Bree-zy:** we do not, necessarily, party

 **Ranger Danger:** It’s sorta like what we did with Hercules and face masks

 **Ranger Danger:** But like, everyone participates

 **Bongo Bastard:** And we can play games!!!

 **Orias:** I thought that was self care?

 **Bongo Bastards:** Lsumber parties often include self care

 **Easy Bree-zy:** and pillow forts!!!

 **Ranger Danger:** And games

 **Bongo Bastard:** And snacks!

 **Ranger Danger:** Sometimes movies

 **Orias:** I notice that sleeping isn’t on that list

 **Bongo Bastard:** You are correct

 **Easy Bree-zy:** I can make waffle batter if someone can find the waffle maker

 **Ranger Danger:** Oh its in Kenna’s room

 **Orias:**???

 **G0neR0gue:** Dont ask

 **G0neR0gue:** Im coming down to make myself breakfast not to participate in whatever this is

 **Ranger Danger:** Hold up

 **Ranger Danger:** During slumber parties… we play games

 **Bongo Bastard:** Like truth or dare!

 **Ranger Danger:** OR something else

 **Ranger Danger:** Something involving, idk, certain silverware. Or something.

 **Easy Bree-zy:** oh HELLS YEAH

 **G0neR0gue:** I changed my mind Im in

 **Orias:** I feel like I’m missing something and I don’t like it

 **Bongo Bastard:** Me too but the more the merrier!! WE’re gonna get LIT

 **Easy Bree-zy:** responsibly

 **Bongo Bastard:** Ish

 **Ranger Danger:** The tea and coffee are done btw

 **Bongo Bastard:** COMING1!!

 **G0neR0gue:** Omw

[10:18 A.M.]

 **GareBear:** You guys are having a slumber party????

 **GareBear:** That’s not fair I haven’t been to one in forever

 **Orias:** I don’t think you would like this one

 **Orias:** They’re playing… spoons?

 **Orias:** It’s gotten violent

 **Orias:** Kenna pulled me by the horns really hard and Bree elbowed Laz in the eye

 **GareBear:** What the fuck

 **GareBear:** Idk what that is and at this point I’m too afraid to ask

 **Orias:** [ https://considerable.com/spoons/ ](https://considerable.com/spoons/)

**Orias:** It was too complicated for me to even try to explain

 **GareBear:** Holy shit

 **Orias:** Not exactly the words I’d use, but yeah a little

 **GareBear:** Are you not playing?

 **Orias:** I got eliminated

 **Orias:** “Which is what happens when you don’t play to WIN” -Althaea

 **GareBear:** I mean she’s not wrong

 **Orias:** We’ve been playing for a while and I didn’t really wanna hurt my friends

 **GareBear:** Valid but like… can’t relate

 **Orias:**? ? ? ? ?

 **Bongo Bastard:** I’m out lads

 **Bongo Bastard:** Gonna get some ice for my face

 **Orias:** I could just heal you

 **Bongo Bastard:** But a bruise would look badass

 **Bongo Bastard:** Oh hi Gareth!! How’s your snowday?

 **GareBear:** I’ve been catching up on Queer Eye,so p good

 **GareBear:** Also sleeping

 **Bongo Bastard:** Thats some good content

 **Orias:** I should probably be doing homework

 **Bongo Bastard:** No

 **GareBear:** False

 **Orias:** I have a history papOKAY IS THAT CHEATING

 **Orias:** KENNA JUST FLIPPED THE TABLE TO KEEP ALTHAEA FROM A SPOON

 **Bongo Bastard:** It’s not cheating if it works

 **Orias:** That is blatantly untrue

 **Orias:** Oh gods

 **GareBear:** I’m literally always at your house and the ONE TIME I’M NOT

 **GareBear:** You all throw down

 **Bongo Bastard:** To be fair you would lose

 **GareBear:** 1\. You don’t know that

 **GareBear:** 2\. That’s not the POINT

 **Orias:** Update both Bree and Althaea are at SPOO

 **Bongo Bastard:** Neck and neck

 **Orias:** Kenna is at SP

 **Bongo Bastard:** Kenna is v good at sneaking the spoon so hte rest of us don’t notice

 **Bongo Bastard:** Also we’re playing  to Spoon insead of Spoons bc it was taking too long

 **Bongo Bastard:** We’re in it now

 **Orias:** I don’t like the energy in this room right now

 **GareBear:** Please snapchat me the results

 **Orias:** I don’t have that one?

 **Bongo Bastard:** Way ahead of you!!

 **GareBear:** Yeah that tracks

 **Ranger Danger:** FUCK ME I GUESS

 **Bongo Bastard:** You did so good!!

 **Orias:** So it’s just Bree and Kenna now?

 **Bongo Bastard:** Soes this game work w 2 people?

 **GareBear:** I guess it does now

 **Ranger Danger:** Oh hey Gareth, you’re alive. That’s good

 **Orias:**...Why wouldn’t he be?

 **Ranger Danger:** Baby’s first snow day

 **GareBear:** I’m NINETEEN

 **GareBear:** Also Bree and Torlief helped me stock up on winter stuff earlier this week

 **Bongo Bastard:** Is Bree the only one in this house who pays attention to the weather

 **Bongo Bastard:** That feels true but how have we not noticed

 **Ranger Danger:** YOU haven’t noticed

 **Orias:** I check the weather? Do you all NOT check the weather??

 **Ranger Danger:** Usually I’ll walk outside and then go back in if it’s too cold or hot

 **Bongo Bastard:** I suffer for fashion

 **Bongo Bastard:** And pride

 **GareBear:** You also wear uggs December and fall at least twice leaving the driveway

 **Bongo Bastard:** Your poi

 **Ranger Danger:** OOF

 **Bongo Bastard:** AKSADHAJKF

 **GareBear:**?????

 **Ranger Danger:** Bree just fuckin. SMACKED Kenna’s hand off the spoon

 **Ranger Danger:** Like, Kenna was so shook she just left it

 **Bongo Bastard:** Big mom energy

 **Bongo Bastard:** I sent you the video

 **Orias:** Can we callthis a draw now? It feels like a d

 **Bongo Bastard:** OH

 **Orias:** 1 wqss

 **Bongo Bastard:** UM

 **GareBear:** DID SHE JUST

 **GareBear:** DID BREE JUST GO AIRBORNE

 **GareBear:** IT WON’T LET ME REPLAY THE SNAP

 **Ranger Danger:** Give us a minute here Gareth

 **GareBear:** THE ONE (1) DAY I’M NOT THERE

[10:40 A.M.]

 **GareBear:** Are you guys… good?

 **Ranger Danger:** Ohyeah we’re good

 **Ranger Danger:** Kenna got a time out and Orias has not let Bree out of his sight

 **Easy Bree-zy:** I didn’t hit the wall SUPER hard

 **Easy Bree-zy:** however wedo need someone with Mending bc there is a visible dent

 **GareBear:** asdfghjk

 **Bongo Bastard:** We’re watching HSM now

 **Easy Bree-zy:** one of us hasn’t seen it an *a certain bard* thinks the second one is better than the first

 **Bongo Bastard:** THE SONGS ARE BETTER

 **Bongo Bastard:** THE SONGS MAKE THE MUSICAL

 **Ranger Danger:** Agree to disagree

 **Easy Bree-zy:** yeah except he’s wrong tho

 **Bongo Bastard:** Are you looking to be yote twice today

 **Orias:** NO

 **Easy Bree-zy:** you wanna go sharpay

 **Orias:** Bree is not leaving the ground again today please

 **Bongo Bastard:** I’m RYAN, thank you v much

 **Easy Bree-zy:** honestly you’re right I’m so sorry

 **Orias:** Also can we like, watch the movie and not be on our phones

 **Bongo Bastard:** But how will Kenna nad Gareth know what’s going on?

 **GareBear:** I’ve seen the High School Musical movies

 **G0neR0gue:** And I couldnt care less

 **Bongo Bastard:** wow okay

[2:12 P.M.]

 **G0neR0gue:** What are we doing for lunch

 **Ranger Danger:** We could order pizza?

 **Orias:** And make someone drive all the way here? In this weather?

 **G0neR0gue:** Thats… .their job

 **Orias:** I doubt anything good is open anyway

 **Ranger Danger:** Not with that attitude

 **Orias:** Yeah see I’m almost sure that doesn’t make sense in this context

 **GareBear:** Why are you discussing this in the chat aren’t you right next to each other

 **Ranger Danger:** Laz is doing karaoke

 **Easy Bree-zy:** which is why y’all shouldn’t be on your PHONES

 **GareBear:** Also you all have like so many pizza rolls in the basement

 **Ranger Danger:** Oh yeah! That works

[3:33 P.M.]

 **GareBear:** Did I leave my Religious Studies textbook at your house

 **G0neR0gue:** Idk and idc

 **GareBear:** Well okay I suppose

 **GareBear:** Anyone else? **@Easy Bree-zy @Orias**

 **G0neR0gue:** They cant come to the phone right now

 **G0neR0gue:** None of them can

 **GareBear:** I

 **GareBear:** You realize how ominus that sounds right. You know.

 **G0neR0gue:** I could probably kill you with one hand tied behind my back

 **G0neR0gue:** You should be scared of me

 **G0neR0gue:** Anyway they’re braiding each others hair

 **GareBear:** Oh! Okay

 **G0neR0gue:** Well Bree is braiding Laz’s, whos brading Orias’s, whos braiding Althaea’s, whos braiding mine

 **GareBear:** OH A BRAID TRAIN

 **G0neR0gue:** Sure

 **GareBear:** Okay well. Have fun!

 **G0neR0gue:** Not likely, but thanks

[3:56 P.M.]

 **Orias: @GareBear** It’s here, do you want me to send you pics of some pages?

 **GareBear:** Nah I’m good, I got a friend to let me borrow her book

 **GareBear:** Thanks tho

[9:09 P.M.]

 **Easy Bree-zy:** okay I’m looking through the laundry and fam

 **Easy Bree-zy:** idk if we have enough sheets for this

 **Bongo Bastard:** But we GOTTA tho

 **Orias:** How big does this pillow fort have to be?

 **Bongo Bastard:** Everyone strip your beds

 **Ranger Danger:** Big enough to fit all of us comfortably

 **Ranger Danger:** Preferably also the tv

 **G0neR0gue:** I can bring the Bree-sized dragon plushie from the carnival

 **Bongo Bastard:** YES PLEASE

 **Orias:** I really think we’re good on sheets/pillows

 **Easy Bree-zy:** but we need some to lay onthe floor so we’re comfy

 **Ranger Danger:** We could take out the couch cushions

 **Easy Bree-zy:** are we all gonna squeeze on the couch cushions

 **Easy Bree-zy:** we can’t even sit on the couch normally w/out peeps sitting on the arms

 **Bongo Bastard:** Oh we can lay down beach towels!

 **Orias:** Do we have beach towels?

 **Easy Bree-zy:** we can probably make that work

 **Bongo Bastard:** Of course!!!!

 **Orias:** Why of course we are nowhere near a beach

 **Ranger Danger:** Never hurts to be prepared

 **G0neR0gue:** For... a surprise beach

 **Bongo Bastard:** For an impromptu beach trip!

 **Easy Bree-zy:** you know if this were any other group of people Id be surprised

 **Easy Bree-zy:** however

 **Orias:** I mean sure?

 **Easy Bree-zy:** you’re absolutely right

 **Ranger Danger:** Bree bring The Stuff on your way down

 **Easy Bree-zy:** roger that

 **Orias:** I can’t believe we’re doing this

 **Bongo Bastard:** Shhhhhh just go with it

[10:01 P.M.]

 **Bongo Bastard: @GareBear** hey gareth

 **Bongo Bastard:** we loove you

 **Bongo Bastard:** ans we misss you

 **Ranger Danger:** Kennas sorry she bullies ou all the time she doesnt mean it

 **G0neR0gue:** I am not sorry

 **Bongo Bastard:** ::(((((**(

 **GareBear:** What is happening

 **Easy Bree-zy:** we have been partaking…. In the alcohols

 **Orias:** We have a lot of flavored vodka for some reason

 **Orias:** Wow okay we HAD

 **Orias:** past tense

 **Easy Bree-zy:** where has cake vodka been all my life

 **Ranger Danger:** Youre all fools why would you want to flavor it

 **Ranger Danger:** Then it doesn’t hurt and whats the point

 **Bogno Bastard:** Lok if it fits it shits

 **Orias:** Life is too short for things to taste bad

 **Bongo Bastard:** Does it get me drunk?

 **Bongo Bastard:** Then it can stay

 **Orias:** I couldve worded that better

 **GareBear:** This is… a lot

 **GareBear:** You guys are a lot

 **Easy Bree-zy:** you love us

 **GareBear:** Do I?

 **Easy Bree-zy:** you better or the boys might cry and then i’ll cry and then althaea will kill you

 **Ranger Danger:** yeah that

 **G0neR0gue:** Ive never wanted alcohol more than right this second

 **Bongo Bastard:** You shouldve thought of tht befor we drank most of it

 **Ranger Danger:** Gareth next timewe have a slumber party

 **Ranger Danger:** Youre invited

 **Easy Bree-zy:**!!!!!

 **GareBear:** ...Thanks?

 **Bongo Bastard:** You are welcome

 **Easy Bree-zy:** you should be honored

 **GareBear:** If you say so

 **G0neR0gue:** Orias is sleeping

 **Ranger Danger:** Its…. barely 10 pm…….

 **Easy Bree-zy:** he’s had a long day tho

 **Bongo Bastard:** We did yeet bree nad coerce him into karaoke

 **Easy Bree-zy:** he did p good for dad’s first slumber party

 **Bongo Bastard:** I’m so pruod of him ::’’’’)))))))

 **GareBear:** Okay well

 **GareBear:** Goodnight all

 **Easy Bree-zy:** Okay gn! We love you!!1

 **GareBear** _has muted the chat._

 **Bongo Bastard:** GOODNIGHT SWEET PRINCE

 **Bongo Bastard:** I’m tired

 **Ranger Danger:** Wweak

 **Ranger Danger:** But also… valid

[12:21 A.M.]

 **Orias:** Oh

 **Orias:** I thought there was no sleeping at a slumber party

 **Easy Bree-zy:** we all fell asleep like half an hour ago now go back to bed

 **Orias:** Wait why are you up?

 **Easy Bree-zy:** I wanna have the asprin for hangovers but I can’t find it

 **Orias:** There’s an unopen bottle on the floor of the pantry

 **Orias:** Also I can heal hangovers

 **Easy Breezy:** yeah well

 **G0neR0gue:** If noone is dying. They’re about to be

 **G0neR0gue:** Go the fuck to bed

 **Easy Bree-zy:** you heard the lady

 **Easy Bree-zy:** goodnight loves, see you in the morning

 **Orias:** Goodnight!

 **Ranger Danger:** whts happenin

 **Easy Bree-zy:** nothing, go back to sleep

 **Ranger Danger:** odkji

 **G0neR0gue:** Good job

  



End file.
